ERA SOLO MIA
by kairy33
Summary: DESDE ENTRE REJAS RELATA SU FRIO CRIMEN ENTRE RISAS, ELLA PENSABA QUE LA QUERÍA COMO AMIGA, PERO SE EQUIVOCABA... NUNCA LLEGAS A CONOCER A TUS VERDADEROS AMIGOS... AGRADEZCO REVIEWS!


**ERA SOLO MIA**

-¡Entra ahí despojo!-gritó el guardia mientras me metía de un empujón-Espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo hogar ¡escoria!

Cerró con violencia la puerta de la celda y dio dos vueltas de llave. Me mira con desprecio mientras me asesta un escupitajo desde el otro lado.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-le miro fijamente a los ojos y le sonrío fríamente-Tu no puedes entenderlo-le digo mientras me acerco a la verja de mi celda- ahora ella es solo mía, jajajaja.

-¡maldito bastardo! ¡Espero te condenen a cadena perpetua!-gritó mientras me agarraba por el cuello-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara o te la borraré yo mismo ¡ahora estas en mi territorio! y aquí maldita alimaña ¡mando yo!

El guarda vuelve a escupirme, pero esta vez en mi cara, me suelta y se aleja por el pasillo entre los insultos y comentarios lascivos del resto de presos.

Limpie las babas de aquel mequetrefe inútil con la manga de mi "nuevo atuendo naranja" y eché un vistazo al agujero en el que me habían metido. Era un habitáculo cuadrado, tenía una cama y una pequeña mesa con una silla en un lateral. En el otro lado, lo que parecía una pila mugrienta y una letrina sin tapa, la cual parecía no haberse limpiado desde hace siglos. En lo alto de la pared del fondo, se veía un pequeño cuadrado por el que apenas entraba luz. La humedad se hacía presente en el ambiente, se podía sentir el helor del invierno en la piel. Me tumbé en la dura cama y cerré los ojos para verla. Su imagen no tardó ni un segundo en aparecer ante mí, parecía un ángel, tan hermosa como siempre. Su cuerpo inmóvil, solo para mí, para mi deleite. Me estremecí al recordar aquella noche en que la hice mía.

***FLASHBACK***

Habíamos quedado sobre las 21.00, yo la recogería en su casa para hablar como tantas veces habíamos hecho. Le había confesado mi amor hacía unos meses pero ella me rechazó, "te quiero demasiado como amigo. No quiero echarlo a perder además…yo… no siento más que amistad por ti" esas fueron sus palabras. Pero yo sabía, que ella me amaba, solo que, no se había dado cuenta aun.

La recogí con mi coche, un ranchera con unos cuantos años y conduje hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, le dije que quería llevarla a cenar a un sitio muy especial para mí, y como seguíamos siendo buenos amigos, accedió a mi invitación con gusto. Yo estaba nervioso a pesar de que sabía que todo saldría bien. Pronto divisé el desvío de la cabaña, giré a la derecha y tomé la carretera de tierra. Tras unos 5 minutos, llegamos a la cabaña. Era una pequeña casita con un terreno de unas 8 anegadas, sin vecinos cercanos, solo árboles y arbustos que se mecían al son de la ligera brisa que soplaba.

Bajamos del coche y entramos, ella quedó maravillada ante la rústica vivienda, cada detalle de la decoración estaba cuidada al milímetro, la mesa estaba ya preparada para dos comensales (antes de recogerla predispuse la cabaña alquilada yo mismo), y la cena solo faltaba calentarla. "Es un sitio precioso y la cena tiene una pinta deliciosa" me dijo alegremente, yo le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento. Cogí la botella de vino de encima de la mesa, la descorché y la serví en las dos copas "Es un vino suave y espumoso, se que no te gusta ningún vino, pero estoy seguro de que este te encantará" acercó la copa a sus carnosos labios para probarlo, tras un corto sorbo, me miró y asintió con la cabeza dando así su aprobación. Bebió su copa gustosa y me la acercó para que le sirviera más.

Cenamos y nos reímos recordando viejas historias del digimundo y de cómo habíamos cambiado todos desde entonces.

Tras la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá, y tras dos botellas de vino y una copa ella ya iba algo "chispilla". La miré a los ojos y me abalancé sobre ella, la empecé a besar y mientras con una mano le cogía las suyas, con la otra la agarraba suavemente de su fino y delicado cuello. "oh he deseado tanto tenerte para mi" le susurraba al oído, ella intentaba resisitirse, a pesara de que en el fondo yo sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. "Por favor, para. No me hagas esto, no quiero que me toques" me decía, a pesar de ello, yo seguía a mi faena "te lo ruego, estoy saliendo con alguien y no quiero que me toque nadie mas que el" en ese instante note una punzada en el corazón paré en seco y la mire a los ojos, estaban llenos de lagrimas, su respiración era agitada y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Apreté la mano que tenía en su cuello un poco mas "dime quien es el" estaba cabreado, otro estaba mancillando a mi diosa "¡habla!" y entre sollozos y con la voz entrecortada contesto " Takeru.." a mi mente iban y venían imágenes de ellos dos…juntos… acariciándose, besándose me ponía enfermo "¿te has acostado con el?"no hubo respuesta "¡te estoy preguntando! ¡responde! ¡¿te has acostado con el? Lloraba desconsoladamente, y como le costaba responderme apreté un poco mas su cuello "s…si" reconozco que entré en cólera, los celos me roían las entrañas al imaginármelos en la cama, inconscientemente mi otra mano bajó hasta dónde estaba la otra y empecé a apretar su garganta "no serás de él, jamás te volverá a tocar" las manos de ella ya liberadas, intentaban aflojar las mías "tú eres mía ¿lo entiendes? ¡mía!" su cara comenzaba a perder su color rosado, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta para intentar coger sin ningún éxito un poco de aire…yo la miraba sin parpadear, a la vez que sentía como su vida, que ahora la tenía en mis manos, desaparecía lentamente, dentro de mí sentía un control y una liberación como nunca antes había sentido. Unos segundos después, sus manos caían tendidas sin fuerza sobre su cuerpo aun caliente, sus ojos se relajaron y su boca ahora estaba entrecerrada. Le solté y le abrí los ojos para que me mirara, quería que mi imagen fuese la última cosa que sus pupilas viesen. Ahora..ya no sería de nadie, su alma había sido arrancada de su cuerpo solo para mí, para mi deleite, ya solo era mía. Tras regocijarme unos segundos con su cuerpo inmóvil, cogí su teléfono del bolso, le hice una foto a su cuerpo desnudo en el sofá y se la envié a TK con unas palabras escritas "_ahora ya no podrás poseerla más, yo he sido el último en disfrutarla y como puedes ver, me lo he pasado deliciosamente con su cuerpo. Ya no podrás tener su alma libre, ahora es solo mía" _Recogí mis cosas y me fui, la dejé allí, sabía que no tardarían mucho en encontrarla, pues el casero, pasaría al dia siguiente para ordenar y limpiar.

Y así paso, pero a pesar de tener una mente privilegiadamente inteligente, hubo un hecho que no tuve en cuenta. Ella le había contado a su hermano que cenaría conmigo, y para colmo, cuando había llegado a recogerla, la había llamado al teléfono para que bajase. Pero la prueba que me dictaminó a este antro…fue la prueba de residuos sexuales, la compararon con la mía y evidentemente, dio positivo.

Cuando me detuvieron, nuestros "amigos" solo pensaban en matarme.. yo reía al saber que todos ellos la habían perdido para siempre y solo yo, tenía la posibilidad de revivir en mi mente ese momento, su última noche, el último suspiro de sus hermosos labios.

No me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que hice, mas bien, me llena de gozo y de satisfacción saber que el alma de la luz estará condenada a mi para toda la eternidad…

Después de todo, ¿Quién dijo que la semilla de la oscuridad la habían sacado por completo de mi interior? Jajajajajaja…. Nadie.

FIN


End file.
